dungeonsanddrongosfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4: The Mystery of the Bewdy Hill Beauties Part 1
Team Manager Wenzo tells our party of heroes that the Mayor of Bewdy Hill has requested assistance in solving a recent mystery. He gives each of the party members a chatterpillar, a device that goes into their ear and allows them to communicate while separated. It does have odd side effects, however, plus Wenzo spent most of the team's gold acquiring them. Upon arrival they discover that the desolate Bewdy Hill is almost a ghost town, and soon encounter a small boy lying face down in the dirt. After questioning him, they realise that he is hiding his face due to his ugliness - in fact everyone in the town is hideously ugly and uncouth. The gang goes to the town hall where they meet with the hideously ugly Mayor Ken Oath who sits in a darkened room. Ken explains that all of the attractive people in the town have disappeared after entering Clint Flicker's Travelling Beauty Competition. Mayor Ken's wife, Frikken, is among the missing and Ken offers the party a large reward if they can find the missing beauties and return them. Our trio of heroes agree to investigate, and head off to the nearby town of Mingin where the Beauty Competition is next set to arrive. However, on the way back to the wagon a small mysterious girl gives McKenzie a flower and tells her she is beautiful. Overnight, on the way to Mingin, McKenzie is plagued with erotic dreams, featuring her ideal partner - i.e. a clone of herself - and the group is disturbed by a thick musk that envelops the wagon. In Mingin all the beauties are preparing to enter the competition which is taking place in a freshly erected tent. Outside a dwarf and a half-orc argue about whose wife is more attractive and Plank is foolishly asked to adjudicate. He sides with the half-orc and ends up having to fight the dwarf who he defeats but does not kill. Plank and the orc then disappear to the pub for a beer. McKenzie freshens up and enters the competition as the group decides she is the only one attractive enough to get into the tent. Surprisingly Wenzo is also singled out and enters the tent as well. Gadai uses her best investigative skills to circle around the back of the tent and realises that it is a source of great magic, surrounded by a protective barrier. A rather erratic Clint Flicker kicks off the competition and McKenzie is begrudgingly coaxed into half of a secondhand swimsuit. The group communicates by chatterpillar and as Clint begins to stress and breakdown he begs McKenzie for help as a large portal opens up inside the tent, sucking all the contestants inside. With the help of her immovable rod, McKenzie is able to save herself long enough to call on Plank and Gadai for assistance, but after Wenzo is sucked into the portal, Plank follows. Gadai loses her grip and McKenzie has no option but to enter the portal as well. They are pulled through the cosmos in different directions. When they awake, Plank and Gadai find themselves separated from McKenzie and Wenzo. They seem to be in a maze-like Red Light District where a skeleton called Boner Bill greets them. Bill explains that they are on the outer circle of The Clungeon, a magical erotic realm that was once described by the famous bush poet Dante Bloody Wilson. The Clungeon contains 7 Circles of Attractiveness with the most desirable of people being trapped in the center. Plank and Gadai begin their long journey inward. Episode 4